Total Drama Big Brother
by BabyBlueEyed Dreamer
Summary: I'm back baby! Join your OCs and a few returning characters as they take on the reality show of doom...TOTAL DRAMA BIG BROTHER!
1. Apps are Open

If you've ever seen Big Brother, you'll know that Total Drama Big Brother is coming to a near you!

That's right. Julie has quit her job, and we're taking it to Canada! Dana Greene is taking Julie's place as host this season! And she needs you!

-To You!-

You are sitting at home watching reruns of Total Drama Island. On the commercial break you get up to grab a water bottle but stop as someone speaks.

"Hey! My name is Dana Greene and I want you!(Points at camera) To send in your apps for Total Drama Big Brother! We're only accepting teens, and this game is Big Brother! Join now! I'll be seeing you later!" a blonde woman says turning away then posing.

You grin excitedly and memorize the website address. You rush over to your mom's work laptop and fill in the application at lightening speed then send it. A message pops up,'Thanks for submitting I might be seeing you soon!"

Application:

Name: (Please don't put weird names...keep it simple and creative)

Age:(16-18)

Birthday:

Hometown:

Living Now:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Eye Shape:

Body Shape:

Skin Tone:

Personality:

Stereotype:

History:

Audition Tape:

Who would you get along with?:

Who would you not get along with?:

Who would you fall for?: (Put No if you don't wanna be paired up)

Sexuality?:

Normal Attire:

Sleepwear:  
Swimwear:

Formal Wear:

Accessories:

Piercings/Tattoos:

Anything I forgot?:

Challenge Ideas:

Here's mine:

Name: Gracie Parker

Age: 17

Birthday: October 31st

Hometown: Salem, MA

Living Now: Ottawa, Canada(Must be in Canada)

Hair Color: Blonde, black streaks.

Hair Style: Its long, straight, and smells faintly of vanilla. Its in layers and usually is down.

Eye Color: Violet at the edges, but closer to the pupil they turn blue.

Eye Shape: Almond

Body Shape: Hourglass, Tall.

Skin Tone: Pale, very pale.

Personality: Gracie is a dark individual. She's pretty sure she'll go far this season. She's cold, rude, and quiet/mysterious to those around her. She's am easy friend maker once you get past the cold exterior. She's kind, and kind of shy once you break the cold shell that surrounds her.

Stereotype: The Quiet Loner

History: Gracie was born into her mother's small house in Salem, MA. She has lived with her mother until two years ago. Her father sued her mom for everything she had, and she was terribly ill. So after she couldn't pay for anything, she passed away. To this very day, Gracie blames everything bad in her life on her dad.

Audition Tape: The camera turns on to show a girl sitting in a black chair, in a black room. The window is open showing gray colors of the gloom outside. "Hi my name is Gracie," she says, thunder rumbles in the distance. "Name's Gracie, accept me." The camera is knocked over. "Delia! That's my only camera!"

Who would you get along with?: People like her, nice people.

Who would you not get along with?: Everyone else.

Who would you fall for?: The jocks.

Sexuality?: Bisexual

Normal Attire: She wears a gray camisole with black trim and straps, faded skinny jeans with the knees torn out, and black high-top converse. She also wears a baggy black jacket with a skull on the back.

Sleepwear: A red camisole with matching black shorts with red checker patterns.  
Swimwear: A red/black plaid bikini

Formal Wear: a red dress with converse. The dress hugs her upper body closely and flares out to her knees.

Accessories: A black choker with the words,"Forever," carved into a silver charm. A thin silver ring that has a spider design inside the silver.

Piercings/Tattoos: A nose stud, eyebrow bar, ears all the way up, and bellybutton, snakebites. Has a tattoo of a gray wolf on her full back.

Anything I forgot?: She likes music, being alone, and having fun. Hates pretty much everything else.

Challenge Ideas: Well we are going to have a few challenges from the previous seasons of total drama, and big brother.

Also returning we will have a few contestants from TDI. Some will be together, some will be single.

Duncan, he's single this season ladies.

Courtney, she's in a one sided relationship with Justin.

Justin, he's the one side in the one sided relationship with Courtney.

Katie, she's single and happy. Her and Sadie realized they weren't meant to be best friends and broke that now she's different.

Send in those APPS! And I promise I won't quit this one.

Izzie out!


	2. APPS, need more

Alright, so I didn't get very many reviews :( BUT!

The Cast List:

Boys-

Richard Hemph- The Risk Taker (Benben664)

Brandon Dash- Music Loving Disk Jockey (Kunnaki)

Eddy Enzio- The Mafia Member (TDI 4 Ever)

Lucas Rodney- The Nerdy Musician (Me)

Girls-

Haley Marson- Aggressive Shortie (I Write Sins Not Tragidies)

Alexia Jones- The Sweet/Social Scene (Devil of Hearts)

Thunder Moon- Strong-Silent Type (Thunder-Eternity)

Gracie Parker- The Quiet Loner (Me!)

Alright so far that's all. I need 3 More dudes, and 4 more girls. Feel free to make another OC, helps me out a lot.

Peace Out!

Izzie


	3. Final Cast List APPS Closed

Girls:

Kyra McCloud- Gamer Girl (-Beyond The Horizon-)

Brooklyn "Brookie" Aarden- Innocent Girl (Thunder-Eternity)

Zoe Flynn- Tough Chick (Tornography)

Ivy Carter- Sarcastic Singer (sk8ergal99)

Haley Marson- Aggressive Shortie (I Write Sins Not Tradgidies)

Alexia Jones- The Sweet/Social Scene (Devil of Hearts)

Thunder Moon- Strong-Silent Type (Thunder-Eternity)

Gracie Parker- Quiet Loner

Boys:

Richard Hemph- The Risk Taker (Benben664)

Brandon Dash- Music Loving Disk Jockey (Kunnaki)

Eddy Enzio- The Mafia Member (TDI 4 Ever)

Lucas Rodney- The Nerdy Musician

John Evans- Nice Punk (TDIGOFan96)

Drake Jones- The Emo Boy (Devil of Hearts)

Lance Connors- The Sneaky Politician (crokolot)

And These are the final people. Congrats!

I will be starting the story around 5ish...Yeah...The first chapter is just arriving and picking rooms and stuff. If you wanna be paired with someone, or you wanna have certain friends PM me!


	4. Day One Part One

Dana Greene faced the TV screen. "Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother." She wore a silk silver top, black skirt, and silver heels. She had long red hair twisted into a bun, and her eyes were exotic silver. "My name is Dana Greene and I am hosting this season."

A girl with auburn brown hair and sandy brown eyes stepped into the small ring. "Hello there Brooke," Dana said smiling. The tanned girl smiled back,"Great to be here!" She said in a happy sing-song voice. Dana smiled,"Go right through that door." Brooke nodded and opened the door. The door opened again and two people walked in.

"Hello and welcome Drake, Alexia." the two looked at her then smiled. "Hi!" Alexia said with a small smile. (The introductions are kinda lame...so I'm gonna skip to the inside)

The mansion was huge! It was two-stories tall, and had a boxed in backyard with a pool, hot tub, juice bar, etc. The living room was huge and had three large couches and two silver chairs sitting in the center. There were four doors off to the right. One was a confessional, the others were bedrooms. Off to the right there was a bathroom. Upstairs was a huge bedroom that was locked, and a lounge room.

The contestants all stood around, some already having made friends. Thunder, Gracie, Drake, and Alexia stood off to the side looking around. Justin, Courtney, and John were talking in the corner.

Ivy and Duncan were talking to each other laughing, and Katie just looked out happily. Lucas was trying to find a way to talk to her. "H-Hey Katie," he said in a small voice. "Hi, you are?" "Lucas."

Everyone was excited to be there when the TV turned on. "Alright first challenge,"Dana's voice said from the TV. Everyone hurriedly walked over. "The challenge is that when you go into the dining room you will find a card with your name on it. Inside the card will be either a red flag or a blue flag. Whichever color you get resembles your team. After finishing that you go into the yard."

-To Kyra-

The gamer girl walked into the dining room first, being the bravest of them all. She reached her arm out and snatched the card off of the table. She opened the card and pulled out a red flag. She smiled slightly and walked out to the back yard. She was now a team captain.

-To Gracie-

The loner walked in alone and grabbed the card off the table. She ripped it open revealing a red flag, she nodded to herself and walked outside to join Kyra. She was met with a surprise.

-To Richard-

Richard strode inside the room, Kyra and Gracie no where in sight. He shrugged and grabbed his card. Seeing his name he read the small writing underneath it,"To gather your team find the poorest." The rest of the note was torn off. He gave it some thought but walked outside, holding the red flag.

(The note meant he had to gather the rest of his team and find Gracie and Kyra...they are being hidden in a certain place. Confusing? Sorry...)

-To Brandon-

Brandon walked inside and grabbed the card with his name on it. He opened it, and grabbed the red flag. "Cool," he muttered walking outside wondering if Dana could get him some music to listen to..

-To Zoe-

The tough girl walked inside and slammed the door shut. She grabbed her card and didn't bother to open it. She tore it in half and grabbed her red flag before walking outside.

-To Eddy-

The mafia member walked in cautiously, looking for his teammates. He shrugged and opened his card, seeing the small fabric. He held the small red flag in his left hand as he walked out slowly, with long strides.

-To Ivy-

The singer walked into the room excitedly, grabbing the letter. She opened it slowly and pulled out a red flag. Nodding to herself she walked out of the room and into the yard to join the rest of her teammates.

-To Lucas-

Lucas ran inside the room breathing heavily. "Damn Duncan, damn him!" He said shaking his fist in the air. He opened the card and pulled out a red flag. He shrugged and walked outside.

-To Katie-

The quieter girl ran into the room, and grabbed the letter. She pulled out a red flag. "Ew, blue is so much prettier," she said gesturing to her blue shirt. She shrugged and skipped outside clenching the flag in her hand.

-To Drake-

The emo boy walked in and grabbed the card. Without any noise he pulled the flag out. It was red. Shrugging and quiet he walked into the yard, his appearance seemed to dull the happiness of his new team.

(That's all for the red)

-To Duncan-

The punk walked into the room and grabbed the card. He pulled out a blue flag and walked outside smirking for no apparent reason.

-To Haley-

The shortie walked into the room, seeing no one. The room was quiet and she could hear the people outside cheering at their team members. She smiled to herself and took the newly found blue flag outside to see her team.

-To John-

John walked in slowly and grabbed the note/card. He read it slowly,"To gather your team is to find the two in the secrets..." The note was torn off.

-To Alexia-

The scene girl walked inside smiling widely at the camera on the wall. She winked and grabbed the card. She pulled out a blue flag and ran outside.

-To Justin-

The pretty boy strutted into the room, and grabbed the card. He pulled out a blue flag and left.

-To Thunder-

Thunder walked in and grabbed the card. She ignored the cheering outside and pulled the blue flag out. She walked outside to meet her team unenthusiastically.

-To Lance-

The sneaky boy walked inside and grabbed the card. He read his name then opened it to revealed a blue flag. He shrugged and walked outside.

-To Courtney-

The CIT walked into the room last because she was bored. She grabbed the card and opened it to reveal a blue flag. Smiling she walked outside.

-To The Red Team-

Drake spoke,"Well Gracie and Kyra are missing. So they would be our captains..." The group looked over at him and nodded. "Poor? The Have-Not room!" Brandon yelled. The team nodded and took off running for the Have-Not room.

-To The Blue Team-

"Secrets?" Justin asked watching the red team take off running. "Confessional," Alexia said smiling at her find. Justin grinned and the team took off running to find the confessional.

"The door's locked!" Katie yelled struggling to open it. "The key's somewhere lavish," Kyra yelled reading off the note card supplied to her. "Where's Gracie?" Richard yelled. "With the key!"

"The door is locked!" Courtney said, groaning. "Where's the key?" asked John through the door. "Somewhere wet," Duncan yelled back. "Ew pervert!" Alexia called. "Not like that!" he sighed. "Okay then where is Haley?"

"With the key!" Duncan's reply.

-Who Will get their key first? Review!

Who should be this week's saboteur?

-Gracie

-Alexia

-Thunder

-Eddy

-Lucas

-John

Vote in reviews!


	5. Day One Part Two, Day Two Part One

(Eep! I am so sorry Thunder, I forgot to put Brookie on a team...Lets put her on the red team for now!)

-Shows Confessional Room-

Lucas is sitting in an incredibly comfortable plush chair(I want one so bad). He opens an envelope and grins widely. "You want me to be saboteur? Thanks reviewers! I need help with the things I need to do so review or PM Dynamite-Izzie(that's ME!) He grins at the camera.

-Back To Red Team-

"Head of household bedroom! Its extremely lavish!" Zoe exclaimed. "Yes that is true, but so is the lounge room!" Brooke said with a grin. "Okay then split up whoever finds the key first yell!" Kyra yelled through the door. "Alright good idea!" The red team split up in hope of finding their teammate.

-To The Blue Team-

"Wet, wet, wet, wet...Wet...THE POOL!" screamed Courtney. John smiled at her,"Good idea Courtney." "T-Thanks John," she said blushing. Justin glared and wrapped his arm around her. "Good job babe," he said kissing her forehead. John glared back heatedly and the two males ran for outside.

-Red Team-

Brookie, Brandon, Eddy, and Lucas went for the lounge. "Its empty..." Brooke said pouting as she was lost. "Its okay," Brandon said with a smile. "No its not...I could have lost the challenge for us," she said sadly. "Lets catch up with the rest." Eddy suggested. Lucas nodded and off they went.

The rest were opening the door. "They stuck me in a freaking closet," Gracie said being pulled from the closet by Katie and Drake. "Well thanks," she grumbled irritably. "The key?" Zoe asked. Sighing, Gracie got back in the closet and yanked the key off the tack in there. "Lets go save Kyra!" Brooke exclaimed from the doorway.

-To The Pool-

John and Justin looked into the water. "Um no one's in there Court..." Justin mumbled. "What do you mean?" she asked coming over. "Somewhere wet...a shower?" Thunder said quietly. She turned around and went across the hall into the bathroom. Sitting in the shower(fully clothed people...) was Haley. "Took you freaking long enough!" Haley snapped getting off of the floor.

"Where's the key?" Lance demanded in a slightly kind tone. "Right there," she mumbled pointing to the top of the shower. Climbing inside he grabbed the key, unknown to him Lucas had set up a trap there earlier. The water turned on and soaked Lance. "Ah! Cold!" he yelled turning it off and shivering. His whole team was laughing. "Oh shut the hell up," he said. "Let's go get Duncan!" John said pulling his team away.

-Red Team-

Eddy grabbed the key and quickly pulled open the door. Kyra fell into his arms. "Do you know how hot it is in there?" she asked holding her gaming system."We gotta get back outside!" they yelled pulling her outside into the warm sunny sunlight.

-Blue Team-

Unlocking Duncan they took off running. "Its whichever two captains get there first," Dana had told them. Duncan and Haley ran faster. "TRIP THEM!" Duncan yelled grabbing Gracie's arm. "Hell no," she said twisting her arm until he let go. She got tripped by Lance and she fell over, inside the finish line.

Its up to Kyra and Haley now. "I'm gonna win gamer girl," Haley said grinning as she picked up speed. "In your dreams," Kyra said taking a wild jump of faith and landing...Inside the finish line. She smirked at Haley,"And what was that you said?"

The red team cheered. "Alright Gracie, Kyra which one of you wants to be head of household?" Dana asked. Gracie shrugged,"Kyra?" "Yeah, I'll be head of household..." she said to the screen. "Alright then. You will find the key to your room on the chain around the doorknob. The team followed her upstairs and went inside.

-To The Dining Room/Kitchen-

Gracie sat on the counter and watched as the blue team sulked. She wasn't the only red member not partying, Drake and Lucas had come down a few minutes earlier. "Sorry about, you know grabbing your arm," Duncan said sheepishly. "Its fine. Just don't touch me ever again." She left the room to go to the lounge room.

-To The Head of Household Bedroom-

"Hey Kyra.." Eddy called out sitting next to her on the bed. "Will you think about evicting Justin or John...?" he asked in a serious voice. "Um...Sure? Gracie already asked me to put up Justin for eviction, so I'm guessing that's a positive.

-Confessional-

Kyra sat in the chair from before. "Okay harder than I thought. Eddy and Gracie both want to put up Justin for eviction. I want to put up either Drake or Justin...I'll have to go over it with Gracie and Richard, because I trust them the most.

-Head of Household Bedroom-

"Talk to you later," Eddy said leaving.

-Lounge Room-

Drake and Alexia sat with Thunder and Brooke. "So," Brooke started but was interrupted by Gracie slamming the door shut. She flinched,"Sorry.." she mumbled going to sit in the corner. Thunder looked over at her and sat down next to her. The two started a pretty much silent conversation.

-Jungle Style Bedroom-

Duncan laid on his bed. It was more like a couch, but it was very comfortable. He sighed and looked up as Ivy walked into the room. "Oh...sorry Duncan, were you sleeping?" she asked. "Oh..No just thinking," he said watching as she grabbed her pajamas. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower."

(If you've ever since big brother you know what the showers are like. If you haven't then. The showers aren't clear. They are at the top though. There is a solid color stone or something blocking out your body. Girls are encouraged to wear their swimsuits, but some don't.)

Ivy left humming. Duncan looked at the space where she had just been. He sighed and rolled over falling asleep.

-To The Bathroom-

While Ivy was in the shower(wearing her swimsuit) Gracie was cleaning her face to get rid of all the eyeliner and eyeshadow. She was wearing her pajamas which consisted of a red camisole with black shorts that had red/white checker patterns on the sides. She looked tired and ready to pass out for some reason. "Hey you okay? You look kinda tired," Ivy said from inside the shower. "I'm fine," Gracie snapped.

"Yeah you sure look like it," Ivy said turning off the water and grabbing for a towel. "Dammit," she said growling. Gracie threw a towel over to shower wall. "Thanks." "Whatever," she replied walking out.

-To The Confessional-

"Ivy's cool. So is Thunder. Thunder's my best friend here so far besides Kyra. Not really a friendly person...But I've made around five friends so far. I'm pretty sure some romances are gonna turn up," Gracie said with a small smirk. "And I sure as hell am gonna find out."

-To The Living Room(10:54)-

Dana was shown on the screen. "Good evening house guests," she said smiling. "Hey Dana," they chorused. "Alright Kyra are you ready to make your eviction picks?" she asked the head of household. "Yes I am Dana," she answered getting up to stand in front of everyone. "I am friends with pretty much everyone here so far, and it hurts I have to put not one, but TWO of you up. I choose to evict Justin and Haley."

The two of them glared at her and sat themselves in the large plush chairs seated at the head of the square made from the couches. "Alright get some sleep, for the veto challenge comes tomorrow." Dana said disappearing from the screen.

-Living Room 12:35-

"OHHHHH housemates!" yelled a masked voice from the TV. The image of the person was fuzzy and blacked out. The housemates grumbled and walked inside the room. "Saboteur!" Alexia said walking inside.

"Have a nice sleep? Oh well good night," and with that it disappeared. "Ugh," Gracie groaned flopping onto the nearest couch. "Too tired to go back..." she grumbled into the soft leather couch. Thunder yanked her up and dragged her into the room. "No," Gracie said but she was already asleep.

Drake picked up his half asleep sister and walked into the black and white room, following Thunder and Gracie.

-Black & White Room 1:43-

"Wake up silly housemates!" the saboteur's voice yelled again. "Shut the hell up you stupid bitch!" Zoe screamed. She got up followed by Brooke, Alexia, Drake, Thunder, and once again a half asleep Gracie.

-Jungle Room 1:43-

"Wake up silly housemates!" the saboteur's voice called out. Duncan who had his arm around Ivy's waist to keep her up walked out followed by, Kyra, Haley, Lucas, and Lance. "I hate you so much.." groaned Ivy.

-Blue & Green Room 1:43-

"Wake up silly housemates!" saboteur's voice rang out. "Oh my god," Brandon grumbled getting up. He walked out in a rage followed by, Eddy, Richard, John, Courtney, Justin, and Brookie. "Are ou kidding me?" Courtney screamed half asleep.

When they all got into the living room he wasn't there. "Okay let's just all sleep in here," Gracie said falling onto the couch and curling up into a ball. Thunder sat down beside of the sleeping girl. "I agree," she mumbled leaning her head back onto the couch. Drake and Alexia shrugged. Drake curled up on the other end of Gracie and Thunder's couch. Alexia took the same position as Thunder and feel asleep.

Brooke, Haley, Ivy, and Duncan shared another. Lucas, Lance, Kyra, and Katie shared the last one. Justin and John fell asleep in the eviction chairs, Courtney fell asleep with her head on Justin's shoulder and her legs in John's lap(she's laying across the chairs). Richard and Brandon passed out on the coffee table, and Zoe fell asleep on the floor behind Gracie's couch. Eddy fell asleep on the floor beside of Kyra's couch.

-4:55-

The TV turned on just as Lucas woke up. He grinned and turned it off. "L-Lucas? Where are you going?" Katie asked getting up. "No where, go back to sleep," he said going to the confessional.

-Confessional-

"That is so much fun!" he said grinning. He got up and left.

-9:45-

"Ugh, me no get up!" Gracie said growling as she clung to the couch. "Yes we have the veto challenge today Gracie!" Alexia groaned pulling at the loner's legs. "No!" Gracie shouted very out of character and kicked Alexia in the stomach. "Oh...ouch." she said .

She dragged Gracie off the couch and into the room. "God.." Gracie said grabbing her clothes, as did Alexia. The two went to the bathroom (In their swimsuits) and got in separate showers. "Hey, Gracie do you have any shampoo?" Alexia asked from the shower stall across the bathroom. "Hm? Oh yeah here," Gracie said throwing the shampoo across the room almost hitting Richard in the head.

"Hey! Watch it ladies!" he exclaimed ducking as the same shampoo bottle was directed at him. "So sorry," Alexia apologized. He shrugged it off and grabbed his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. Haley walked in wearing a purple camisole and bugs bunny pajama pants(OMG! I love Bugs Bunny!). She grumbled a hello and grabbed her toothbrush. She pushed Richard out of the way and brushed her teeth. "Well someone's a little aggressive," he said picking on her in a teasing way.

Haley laughed and moved over so he could have some room. Alexia looked over the shower wall and nodded to Gracie. She slowly but surely squirted some shampoo in Richard's hair without him noticing. She giggled. He finished brushing his teeth and tried to look cool. He ran a hand through his hair and made a face. He pulled his hand back and there in his palm was. "Vanilla scented shampoo?" he asked turning to look at Alexia. Her and Gracie were no where to be found. "Yuck," he said pulling off his shirt and getting into the shower.

Haley giggled and left the room quietly once she was done.

-To The Lounge Room-

"I can't believe she put me up!" Justin growled to his girlfriend. "Its fine Justin." Courtney said rubbing his arm in a comforting way. "You don't know anything!" he snapped leaving. She frowned and sat down and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

-Living Room-

"Alright house guests the Veto Challenge starts right now!" Dana cheered grinning.


	6. Day Two Part Two, Day Three Part One

-To Outside-

Kyra had to sit out because she was head of household. "Okay house guests," she started reading off the card. "Today's VETO challenge is that you have to dig around in the big bowl of mayo to find the letters. Whoever spells VETO first and rings the bell wins. Alright let's see whose going!"

She pulls a name from the bag. "Okay first person, Haley." Haley grins and walks up. "Luck," she mumbles picking from the bag. "Thunder." Thunder walks up not saying anything and reaches into the bag. After a few seconds she picks out a name. "Drake."

Drake calmly walks forward and reaches into the bag. He pulls out a name and reads it, "Justin." Justin being the last one to draw gulps and sticks his hand into the bag. "Lucas," he sighs out rolling his eyes. Lucas smiles and walks up. "Alright you guys will be the challengers, the rest of us we have to go inside and wait, except for me." Everyone nods and leaves the challenge area to go inside.

-Lounge Room-

"Who do you think will get the veto?" Brandon asked sitting on the bed/couch. "Me? I think either Thunder or Haley." answered Richard. "Thunder," Gracie said leaning on Alexia. "Well I want Drake, my brother to win, get off me lazy!" Alexia says pushing the lazy loner off of her. Gracie lands, sprawled out in the middle of everyone. "Mean..ass," she mumbles sitting back up.

-Confessional-

Thunder smiles slightly,"Alright well I overhead a conversation earlier and I started an alliance. Me, Gracie, Alexia, and Drake. Right now I hope I can win this..."

-Challenge-

"Alright...begin!" Kyra said grinning. Thunder, Drake, Haley, Justin, and Lucas all ran for the bowl. Justin smirked and pushed Drake in. The emo boy glared and pulled Justin in as well. While their fighting was going on Haley had found a V. She grinned and ran over to her station. She quickly put the wooden V on the board.

Thunder was having a stroke of luck and found both the V and E. She hid the E quickly and ran over to put the piece on her board. She ran back to see that Lucas had grabbed her E, and he was currently winning. Glaring, Haley sneaked to his side and yanked his E off and placed it before the T on her board. She only needed one more letter. She ran back and grasped the final letter, she grinned and held it up. "Who the hell took my O?"

Thunder smirked and put her O up. She rang the bell. "Looks like Thunder won!" Kyra said stopping her video recording of the two boys still fighting in the mayo. She grinned,"Lets go inside." She handed Thunder the VETO necklace.

-Later That Day, Head of Household Room-

Kyra had invited the alliance into her room, while she showered. The group was deciding who to put up. "I think we should put up...Eddy." Alexia said biting her thumbnail. "Why him?" Drake asked quietly. "Because he just kinda...I don't know," she mumbled glaring. "Why not just put up Brandon as a pawn? No one would vote him, he's too nice for anyone to evict," Gracie mumbled sprawled out on the comfy bed. "Who's too nice for anyone to evict?" Kyra asked drying her hair and sitting down at the video game controller.

"Brandon," Thunder answered looking at a baby picture of Kyra. "You were cute," she mumbled sitting back down. "Thanks, but...I think you should put up Lucas." Gracie looked shocked,"Why him?" Everyone looked at her and she blushed. "Oh does someone have a crush?" Alexia asked. "No...he's my cousin," she said sitting up straighter. "I stick with my vote of Brandon."

A knock on the door ceased their talking. "Come on in," Kyra called out. Duncan and Courtney walked in. "Thunder please use the VETO to get Justin safe!" Courtney begged. "Don't! Use it on Haley!" "JUSTIN!" "HALEY!" Thunder growled,"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone stared at Thunder as she kept talking,"VETO meeting tomorrow, if any of you come wake me up in the middle of the night or even SPEAK about it around me I will kill you."

"Someone's a little mad," Kyra whispered to Alexia. Thunder sighed and got up, Gracie soon following. They walked out to see Haley and Richard talking. "I think we have a romance going on here," she murmured lowly to Gracie, who nodded.

Haley giggled,"Your really sweet Richard. I'm gonna go bye," she said walking out. She walked into her room, the jungle room. Richard grinned and walked behind her ready for rest.

-Living Room-

Duncan and Ivy were talking to each other. Ivy sat beside of Duncan, a little close to be just friends though. Duncan had his arm around the back of her chair. He was blushing slightly.

-Black & White Room-

Gracie was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling. Brookie barged in and started jumping on the bed. "GRACIEEEE!" Gracie sighed and managed a glare,"What Brooke?" Brooke huffed and looked at her with innocent eyes, "Come play Monopoly with me, Lance, Brandon, and Katie!" She shook her head,"No Brooke." "Pleaseeee?" Gracie glared and threw a pillow at her. Brooke sniffled. "Fine."

-Blue & Green Room-

Richard, Brandon, and Eddy were talking. "Hey Brandon! I got her to say yes! Lets go!" Brooke yelled from outside. Brandon grinned and walked out. "Really?" he asked the smaller girl who had Gracie in a death grip.

-The Living Room-

Thunder sat down and watched the game roll on, smirking every time Gracie looked over for help to get away from the game. She shrugged and got up to leave. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

Lance smirked as he won for the fifth time in a row. "Dude you must be cheatin'!" Brandon exclaimed. "Finally its over! Sleep," the loner cried out running for her room.

-Pool 1:34-

Haley and Richard were the only ones up, they sat by the water with their feet in the pool. "I t-think I really like you," he murmured. Haley smiled up at him,"I think I really like you too," she said grabbing his hand in her own. "Little aggressive aren't you?" he teased pulling on a lock of her hair. She smacked away his hand and grinned wider,"You know it." She got up and left him sitting by the water, alone in his thoughts.

-Confessional-

"I really really like her! No lie!" Richard said grinning. "I can't tell anyone though. We might get split up if I do tell!"

-Day Three-

The first house guests up were Thunder and Eddy. Both were in the dining room. Eddy was in a dark blue robe with some long black sweatpants. He was making coffee for himself and Thunder, who was sitting on the counter lost in thought. "Morning Thunder, morning ass," Gracie mumbled stumbling into the kitchen/dining room area.

"Morning bitch," Eddy sneered. Gracie glared at him, but Thunder smiled. "Morning Gracie," she replied to her best friend. "Oh thanks," she mumbled accepting the cup of coffee being given to her. "Hey guys have you seen Haley or Richard?" Brandon asked suddenly as he walked in. "Yeah...Check the couch," Eddy said.

Brandon shrugged and walked in to see a sight. On the couch was Richard who had fallen asleep, his arms wound around Miss Aggressive herself. He looked over his shoulder and shook them awake. "Are you trying to get evicted?" he whispered.

Richard sat up and helped up as well. "No...Oh crap why am I out here?" he asked. "Because we were talking and you fell asleep," Haley said pointing a finger at him. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Morning. VETO day is it?" she asked smiling nicely at Thunder. Just then Justin walked in with Courtney and John behind him. "Lovely day," he said smiling.

Justin winked at Thunder who just turned her mouth down in disgust. Courtney and John were holding hands literally behind Justin's back. Courtney looked scared, while John looked plan happy. They let go quickly when Justin turned around and walked into the living room to talk to Richard.

-I need saboteur ideas, challenge ideas, etc. Please either review them or PM them, thanks.

~Izzie


	7. Day Three Part Two

"Welcome back," Dana said to the camera smiling happily. "Thunder is about to use the VETO, but who will she choose to talk off, Haley or Justin. Find out right here!"

(Theme Music! Shows clips so far in season)

Thunder was standing by the open power of veto box. "It was a lot of hard decisions, but...I choose to use the Veto on Haley."

Said girl happily got up and hugged Richard and Thunder. Thunder slightly moved away. "So Kyra, its time to put someone else up," Dana said from the screen.

Kyra sighed and stood up, she walked in front of everyone. "After quite a bit of thinking I choose Brandon to be put up." Brandon, who looked extremely hurt, stood up and sat down in the chair. Thunder put the veto necklace back in its box and said,"I call this meeting over." She shut it with a snap.

-To head of household bedroom-

Kyra sighed for the fifth time and paused her game. "Come on! Chill out Brandon," she said closing the door as she got up. Brandon was sad, "Why'd you put me up?" The gamer paused and said in a serious tone,"Voting starts in five minutes. I put you up as a pawn. Justin's getting evicted."

Dana's voice called from the living room,"Voting Time!" Everyone gathered in the room, sitting on the couches. Brandon and Justin were extremely nervous, but said nothing. "Justin would you like to go first?" He nodded and stood before everyone.

"I've made friends here, been able to stay with my girlfriend...Yet I thought I wouldn't be the first person chosen to go up. So please think this over and let me stay," he said winking to the single girls. They tried not to blush, but said nothing.

Brandon got up grinning,"I like it here, and without me there would be no PARTY!" Everyone laughed as he sat down, feeling a bit better. "Head of household and nominees you cannot vote. Who wants to go first?" Dana asked.

"I will," John said rising and going inside.

-Confessional-

"Hello John," Dana said. "Hey Dana. I vote for Justin to be evicted." he rose and left, giving a high five to Richard as he tumbled inside.

"Richard," she said smiling. "Alright I vote to evict Justin from the big brother house." He grinned and fist pumped before leaving. He kissed Haley on the cheek as she was coming in. "I vote...Justin," she said not even sitting down before she left again.

Alexia walked in smiling,"Hey there Dana! I vote to evict Justin!" She did a peace sign and walked out, hugging her brother as he walked in. "Justin," he said immediately. He smirked at Gracie as she strode in. "Hello Gracie," Dana said from the screen. "Who?"

"I vote to evict Justin," she said waving and going out. She hugged Thunder and left. Thunder didn't sit but she said,"Justin." She walked out quietly.

"Its not very hard decision, Brandon should go home," Eddy said looking at the screen seriously. He left quickly. Courtney walked in nearly in tears,"I want Brandon to be evicted." She left just as quickly. Katie walked in,"Justin all the way! He's hot and all...but I want him gone!" She winks and leaves, giving Lucas a hug.

Lucas sat down grinned,"Well hey Saboteur.." Dana said. "Hello Dana," he replied,"I want Justin gone."

He walked out, and gave a small smile to Zoe. Zoe rolled her eyes and said,"Justin." Brooke walked in with a skip,"Justin." She walked back out frowning she had to vote for a friend. Duncan waved to her and walked inside. "Justin."

He kissed Ivy on the lips(cue angry fan girls), she blushed and walked inside. "I choose to evict Justin." "Definitely Justin," Lance said as Ivy left. "He does not deserve to be here." He smirked and left.

-Living Room-

"The votes are in. Brandon, Justin there was a large amount of voting for one of you. 14 to 2, Justin you are evicted from the Big Brother House." He glared. "You are being given 5 minutes to gather your things and leave."

-Front Door-

Courtney hugged him, but he pushed her away. "We're over!" he spat. "Bye Justin!" Katie said hugging him. He hugged her back, trying to make Courtney jealous. Gracie hugged him timidly, but he squished her with a bear hug. Brooke was near crying,"Bye Justin..."

Justin waved to the group and left out. He opened the second door and was met with a screaming crowd and Dana. "Come on in Justin. Sit here," Dana said gesturing to the couch."How do you feel being evicted?"

Justin appeared to be in thought,"Not very good. Its sad to think that they would vote for me." "Well we have a message from a few people to you."

First Video: Richard

"Sorry Justin, dude...You deserved to go. You play dirty, you flirted with my girlfriend...You were a good competitor though."

Second Video: Thunder, Alexia, and Gracie.

Alexia was the first to speak,"I'm so sorry for voting you out Justin. I'll miss you! You were a good friend." "Well, I won't miss him at all, why am I here by the way?" Gracie's voice asked from off screen. "GRACIE THAT IS SO MEAN!" Thunder slapped her hand over Alexia's mouth.

"We're sorry you're off Justin," she said. "I'm not," Gracie repeated herself. Alexia gasped,"Gracie that is so mean!" she repeated too.

Third Video: Brooke

"I'm so sorry Justin. I'll miss you so much!" Brooke cried.

Justin was smiling,"Glad to known you love me Gracie..." He frowned and waved goodbye.

-The Living Room-

Gracie, Drake, Alexia, Thunder, Brooke(who had Gracie in yet ANOTHER death grip), Haley, Duncan, Ivy, and Zoe were all watching Justin's picture gray. "Well he's gone," Haley said going off to find Richard.

-To Dining Room/Kitchen-

Eddy sat at the bar, drinking a glass of coffee. "Mad your cigars got taken?" Thunder asked suddenly as she came into the room. "Shut up, woman," he said setting down his cup. "Whatever," she murmured leaving. He sighed.

-Bathroom-

Zoe was brushing her hair and getting ready for bed. She watched as Lance came in. "What, see something you like?" he asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes,"Not even close asshole." He smirked and grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. Zoe soon left.

-Black & White Room-

Lucas snuck in and grabbed Gracie's diary. He then snuck into the Blue & Green room and stuck in halfway under Brandon's pillow. He then snuck over and grabbed Brooke's diary. He walked out into the Jungle room and put it under Haley's pillow.

-Later-

As Gracie was pulling on her sleep camisole she noticed the red leather diary wasn't under her pillow. "The hell?" she said pulling her shirt on all the way. She searched the room, and Zoe walked in. "You alright?" she asked. Gracie shook her head,"My diary's gone..."

-Blue & Green Room-

"BRANDON!" Gracie screamed yanking out her diary. Brandon walked in with a smile,"Yeah Gracie?" She grabbed him by the front of his shirt,"Why in the name of hell were you reading my diary?" she hissed. "W-What? I didn't read your diary!" he said.

"Hey Brandon, Gracie? Have you two seen my diary?" Brooke asked in a small voice. "Shut up Brooke I have my own freaking problems!" Gracie snapped throwing Brandon down. She saw the tears pricking at the corners of Brooke's eyes. "I'm sorry, let's go find your diary," she muttered glaring at Brandon.

-Confessional-

"Any ounce of respect I had for him is GONE!" Gracie said angrily.

"I found my diary, it was under Haley's pillow! She said she didn't take it..But I don't know if I should trust her or not..."

-Pool-

Haley was laying in the pool on a float. "Mind if I join?" Richard asked. "Yeah sure..." Haley said smiling. Richard did a cannon ball into the pool, flipping over Haley's float. "RICHARD!"

-That was a good way to end it. Poor Justin he got out...

The Main Couples Right Now Are:

Duncan x Ivy

Richard x Haley

Lucas x Katie

John x Courtney x Justin

Couples I'm working on:

Kyra x Eddy x Thunder(Interesting?)

Brooke x Gracie(Friendship nothing More!)


	8. Cuffed 2 The Truth

-I would like to thank TDI 4 Ever for all the amazing help-

-The Next Week-

-The Kitchen-

Gracie was cooking breakfast for everyone. Thunder stood to the side watching as Gracie put a lot of pancakes and waffles onto the counter. "Breakfast is ready!" she called out wiping her hands on her jeans. Everyone came in and grabbed one, and tried to grab a second one. She glared and pulled the plate away. "Wait until everyone's done, Richard..."she said placing the plate far away from him.

Her cold eyes glared at Brandon who frowned. "WHEN WILL YOU BELIEVE ME I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR DIARY!" he yelled in frustration.

Dana giggled from the living room. "Oh she's on!" Brooke cheered pulling on Gracie's arm, who grabbed Thunder, who grabbed Eddy, who sent them all tumbling down.

"Ow..." Brooke mumbled getting up and helping the others up. "Oh you did that on purpose you little-" Gracie's mad voice was cut off by Thunder raising an eyebrow. "Not you Thunder, that ass right there," she said pointing at Eddy.

-Living Room-

Duncan was first to speak,"So what's the challenge today?" Dana smiled at the people. "Well all of you will be paired with someone, names will be drawn from the bag. You will have to be handcuffed to them all day, anyone caught picking the lot, Duncan, will be disqualified. Duncan glared.

Kyra, being head of household, stuck her hand in the bag. "Hm...Richard," she read. She picked up the handcuffs and locked them in place.

Brooke smiled and walked forward. She stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out a name. "Brandon!" she cheered smiling. Brandon let out a breath of relief and handcuffed them together.

Zoe was next she stuck her hand in and pulled out a name. "Eddy," she said handcuffing them together.

Ivy walked forward and stuck her hand in the bag,"Courtney." Courtney glared at her and she growled slightly as they were cuffed together. "Well this is awkward," the singer said looking at Courtney.

Haley skipped up and yanked out a name. "Are you kidding me? I got the emo?" Drake glared and cuffed them together.

Alexia smiled and pulled out a name. "Oh I got Duncan!" she said laughing at Ivy's face. Duncan rolled his eyes and cuffed them together, not too tightly though.

Thunder pulled a name out. "I got Lucas," she said sighing as the nerd cuffed them together. Katie smiled and walked up pulling a name. "John," she sighed.

Gracie pulled the last name knowing who it was. "Lance..." she murmured handcuffing them together against her will.

-Later on-

Thunder was trying to read a book, and saw Lucas doing the same, or so she thought. He was actually reading, Gracie's diary, which he found back with her stuff. "Hey Lucas what are you reading?" The nerd looked up embarrassed,"Nothing..." he said pulling her out of the room, leaving the diary open to the page that read,'Dear Diary I think...is really cute.'

Thunder caught sight of it right before he yanked her out. She glared and shoved him against the wall. "What the hell?" Just her luck, Gracie and Lance were walking down the hall fighting. "Why do you have to be so damn annoying?" he asked her sharply. "Because I can bitch," she replied seeing Thunder.

"What's up?" she asked seeing Lucas. "He's the one who took your diary and framed Brandon," Thunder said. Gracie cracked her knuckles. "Really now?" she asked walking forward, making Lance come with her.

"If you gonna kill him, please make sure he doesn't get any blood on me," Lance said. Two cracks were heard as Thunder and Gracie's fists connected with his jaw and nose.

"That made me feel better!" Thunder said suddenly dragging the boy away. Gracie frowned.

"I think you own Brandon an apology," Lance said quietly. "And I think you need to shut up."

-The Others-

Zoe and Eddy were staring at each other intently. "Hey guys what are you doing?" Brandon asked sitting down, Brooke beside him.

"Staring contest...Can't talk," Zoe said waving at Brooke. Eddy smirked,"You're going to lose." She growled and he snapped, causing her to jump. "CHEATER!" He chuckled. "Loser..." he leaned back in the chair.

Ivy and Courtney were screaming at each other from down the hall. "Ugh!" Courtney screamed after Ivy had won again. "Ha! I rule! You suck ass!" the singer said smirking.

Duncan and Alexia were chatting at the pool.

Richard and Kyra were in a violent video game tournament. "Go jump out a window Richard!" she growled as he beat her again. Little did she know, he would actually do it. "Okay let's go!"

He grabbed her and jumped out the second story window and landed in the pool. Drake growled as he got soaked. Haley just smiled,"Cool! Good job Richard!" The daredevil dragged a soaking wet Kyra over to Haley, and leaned down to kiss Haley.

"Ew, wait until we're uncuffed please," begged Kyra.

Katie and John were talking. "Aw, its sweet that you like Courtney, she really needs someone like you right now," she was saying.

"HOUSEHOLD MEETING!" Screamed Lance from inside. Everyone filed inside to see Lucas, Thunder, Gracie, and Lance.

"Alright. We know who the saboteur is..." Lance started."Its Lucas," Gracie said rubbing her sore knuckles. Everyone saw the huge bruises on Lucas' face but said nothing.

Dana appeared. "Alright house guests now its time for your challenge!" Everyone groaned, two challenges in one day?

"Today's challenge is for Head of Household, Kyra you cannot compete." she started. "You and Richard will have to sit out, so sorry Richard. The rest of you will have to go outside where you will find a water wonderland, set up by our very fast immortal set-up crew. Each pair will have to wade through the swamp, slide down the waterfall(none is real), and climb up the slippery rock wall to claim your spot as Head of Household. Pairs decide by who presses the red button first."

-To Outside-

Outside was as Dana Greene said, A Water Wonderland. There was a swamp right in front of them, a waterfall(with a ladder to get up there), and a rock wall further down. Everyone looked at their pair.

Everyone took off at the sound of the challenge bell. Gracie and Lance figured out an easy way to do this. They walked slowly through the swamp, while everyone else slipped because of speed.

The two easy had made it to the waterfall. The ladder was big enough for one, so they went up on their side. Their backs were pressed together as they went up, one hand and foot at a time. They made it up, and Gracie went down, pulling Lance with her.

Drake and Haley came down next, knocking Gracie and Lance over. Lance landed over Gracie, who was blushing. Gracie glared at Haley and tripped her, causing her to go face first into the water. Drake fell over.

Ivy and Courtney pushed past Gracie and Lance as they ran for the rock wall. Lance and Gracie ran too, pulling them off and climbing up slowly, as to not fall.

Brandon and Brooke made it to the rock wall just in time. They began climbing, Brooke on Brandon's back. Brandon climbed quickly, the slipperiness nothing to him.

Zoe and Eddy pushed past everyone and were neck and neck with Brandon and Brooke.

Lucas and Thunder were the only two at the swamp. Lucas kept slipping and Thunder didn't want him to win.

Katie and John were at the waterfall with, Alexia and Duncan. Everyone else was at the wall.

Lance had made it up and pulled Gracie up. She smirked and hit her hand on the button. "I win," she said with a grin. Thunder grinned and waved from the swamp. Gracie grinned back.

Kyra and Richard were waiting patiently inside. "How was it who won?" Richard asked the dirty wet people. "Gracie..." Haley said going for the showers with, Gracie, Alexia, Katie, Thunder, Zoe, Brooke, Ivy, Courtney, and pretty much all the girls.

The guys decided to wait their turn for the shower. They were uncuffed for this and until the next day.

-Head of Household Hallway-

Gracie grabbed the key and unlocked the door. The room was red and black, and had a little neon green. "Sweet," she said. Pandora's box(a door in the bedroom) was tempting to her. She bit her lip and Thunder shook her head,"Don't do it. You don't know what it would be..."

"Okay...Who should I nominate...I know for sure Lucas is going up," she said. Kyra, Alexia, and Drake were in the room deep in thought(they're the main group of friends).

"Put up Eddy!" Alexia suggested. "No!" Kyra and Thunder called out at the same time. They both blushed as everyone looked at her.

"Oooh! I know two people that have a crush," Alexia sang out. Then there was a knock. Brooke walked in. "Gracie can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yeah Brookie," she said getting up and going outside. "What's up?" Brooke looked over the purple railing and made sure no one saw her. "I want you to put up Drake."

Gracie rose an eyebrow. "And why?" she asked the younger girl. "Because he doesn't do anything Gray(I think that's a good nickname for her)." Gracie leaned on the wall,"But what if I say I like him?" she asked.

Brooke grinned,"Gray's got a crush!" she sang out causing Eddy who had just come in to raise an eyebrow. "Gracie's got a crush?" he asked with an unkind smirk. "Shut up Eddy," she snapped glaring at him.

Brooke smiled and whispered,"Duncan?" Gracie shrugged and then nodded. She walked back in the bedroom.

-12;33-

Dana had rented a movie for them to watch at night. Thunder, Alexia, and Gracie all headed upstairs. "You guys can sleep on the couches..." she mumbled falling onto the bed. Thunder and Alexia glared, "And you get the bed why?"

"I'm head of household," Gracie retorted smirking. The other two sighed and laid across the bed anyways.

"Gr...Off my bed women!" she said turning to see them. "No..."

Rolling her eyes, Gracie drifted off to sleep.

-2;33-

Asleep in the jungle room was...Haley and who was that sleeping beside her? Richard had his arms wrapped around her torso, and she was curled up at his side(they didn't do anything!).

Katie and Lucas were curled up together on the couch, Ivy and Duncan asleep in his bed. The rest of the people were asleep...

-Kitchen-

Eddy and Kyra were up talking. "Hey Eddy..." Kyra said with a slight edge to it. "Yeah?"

"Will you...go out with me?" she asked blushing. Eddy seemed deep in thought. After a while he shook his head,"No."

"No?" Kyra's head shot up. "And why not?" she demanded. "I like someone else..." he said trailing off. "Its Thunder isn't it?"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" he snapped angry for her wanting into his personal life.

She hesitated but nodded anyways. "Yes." He said walking out.

-That's it...I hope you like it :D


	9. Twisted in A Game

Gracie stood before the group of her housemates. "It was a very easy decision for me to make, on who I want to evict," she started sending a glare towards Lucas, who sank down in his seat. "I chose to evict...Lucas...and Duncan." A collective gasp arose from the people as Duncan angrily sat down in the chair next to Lucas. "Lucas, Duncan one of you will be sent home in the next two days. I would really work on getting that VETO Lucas..." Dana said before the screen went blank

-A Day Later-

Alexia was up and staring at a picture of her boyfriend back home, she sighed and realized that she didn't love him as much as she used to. "You alright Alex?" Drake asked messing with a strand of her hair. She nodded and smiled sweetly at a groaning Gracie.

"...the hell?" she groaned out blinking. "Why are you," she pointed a finger at Drake,"in my room?" He just smirked lightly and she fell back onto the pillow, kicking Thunder off the bed.

"Ow!" Thunder said getting up and pushing Gracie off the bed. She fell onto the ground with a thud. She groaned once again and got up. "I'm...take...shower now," she mumbled, some of her words being lost.

-To The Jungle Room-

Richard groaned and woke up suddenly, realizing that his source of heat missing. He sat up quickly and walked into the bathroom to see many of the girls in there:

Thunder, Alexia, and Haley were in the showers.

Gracie was applying eyeliner and mascara and was in her swimsuit, ready to get in the open shower.

Zoe was leaning against the counter waiting for Gracie to apply eyeliner to her eyes, but she didn't want it there but the loner had assisted.

Ivy was sitting on the counter singing while she brushed her hair.

Katie was pulling her hair into pigtails, about to brush Kyra's.

Brooke was bouncing up and down, asking why Gracie insisted on putting eyeliner on.

Thunder, Alexia, and Haley were drying off and chatting. Zoe was being attacked by eyeliner, mascara, and make up. Brooke was fixing Zoe's hair smiling.

Lance walked in just as half of the girls walking out. He looked at Richard and waved slightly. The sneaky boy combed his hair and pulled off his shirt. "No strip shows in the bathroom," Zoe commented slapping the back of his head as she left.

Gracie laughed quietly and got in the shower stall, closing it behind her. "Hell..hey Eddy can you throw me a bottle of shampoo?" she asked right as Eddy walked in.

He rolled his eyes and expertly tossed it over the wall. Silence followed,"Not even a thanks?" A snort was heard and water running.

-Later-

"Alright Housemates," Gracie said holding the bag. "I will pick a name, and that person will pick a name, and so on."She stuck her hand in and rolled her eyes. "Duncan."

Duncan grinned and stuck his hand in, "Ivy." Said girl grinned and stuck her hand in. "John."

The punk walked up and grabbed the one on the top. "Courtney," he said smiling at his girlfriend got picked. She smiled and stuck her hand in for the final name,"Katie."

"Okay, now that you have chosen. You five will play a nice easy game of...Twister." Gracie said raising an eyebrow at the card. Brooke walked up beside her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and said,"Brooke will spin the..um...spinner."

Gracie laughed silently and moved to stand by Thunder and Drake, her hand being secretly held by his.

-Confessional-

"Drake and I are keeping it on the DL, we can't risk anyone finding out..." Gracie said her arms wrapped around her bent knees.

"I know her secret," a deep voice said. Yep, you guessed it meet our new saboteur, you'll never guess who it is though!

-Back-

All the people had gone inside and now it was just, Gracie, Brooke, Ivy, Duncan, Katie, John, and Courtney.

Brooke spun the spinner and she called out to Duncan,"Right foot yellow." He nodded and placed his right foot on the middle yellow.

Ivy stepped forward and waited. "Left hand, red." She bent down and placed her hand on the red circle. Brooke called out to Katie,"Left foot yellow."

-An hour later-

Ivy, Duncan, and Courtney were still in. Courtney had her left hand between Ivy and Duncan's feet, her left foot on the corner spot, and she was bent in an uncomfortable position.

Ivy had her body slung over Courtney's looking down at the mat. Duncan had himself in between the two girls making perverted remarks, at which John got very angry at.

Gracie had long doubled over in laughter, and was currently trying to keep a straight face. "I love twister!" she called out happily, catching all of this on her disposable camera.

-Later-

It was between Courtney and Duncan. "I hope you know that I'm gonna use it on Lucas," Courtney had growled, her left leg in position to knee him in his...urm...area.

"Yeah sure princess," he said slyly sneaking his left hand towards her right leg. He smirked and ran his hand under her foot, retracting it as she fell. "Ow!" she yelled out raising her leg and kicking him in his balls.

He doubled over in pain. Gracie doubled over in laughter. Katie and Ivy fell down laughing, John just snickered. Brooke gasped and ran over to see if he was okay. (His own girlfriend is laughing :D)

-Well this is all I can type right now. The rest of the VETO will be up tomorrow. I have a few questions for you all, to see who can guess the answer.

-If Kyra saw Eddy "trip" and land on Thunder what would she do?

-What if Alexia fell for one of the guys in the house, who would it be?

-Who would Zoe like in the house?

-Who would Lance fall for if he wanted to be in a romantic relationship?

-Will Lucas be evicted?

-Who is the saboteur?

Whoever guesses the most correct answers gets...A chapter dedicated to them; a future spot as head of household; in the draw for the final three. (You all will get to choose who moves on, but I can pull anyone out of the polls though. The polls will not come until there are less people in the house.)

Person(s) who get the second most will get; a future spot as HoH; Maybe a chapter dedication; a future win; might be put into drawing for final five(MAYBE)

Yay, everyone else might get something like a spot in the Jury House.

The jury house in Big Brother is where the last few losers go. When it gets down to the final two, they get to choose who wins.

In my version, its my personal choice. I will pick the best people who qualify for a spot, like if they were cheated out like (Spoiler alert, PM me if you wanna know), or if they played hard like (Another Spoiler). I will choose these. I already have two picks for the Jury House, because I know exactly who I want. But who knows, this person could win it all.

Thanks for reading!


	10. A Vote to Evict?

The group of teens were gathered in a group. Duncan grinned and said,"I want to use the veto on myself, Gracie."

Nodding the loner stood and walked forward to stand before the group. "Congrats Duncan," she muttered watching Ivy kiss him passionately. He smiled and sat down on the couches empty spot, pulling her onto his lap.

Gracie's eyes ran over everyone at least once. Everyone at least felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze. She smiled and then frowned,"Sorry Zoe, I have to put you up at the last minute I'm sorry." The tough girl growled angrily at the loner.

Dana's image popped up. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was dressed casually. "Alright house guests, Gracie. Zoe. Lucas, you'll stay out here. Alright, Courtney."

-Confessional-

(I is lazy tonight so I'm just gonna put the name and their vote)

Courtney: Zoe

Duncan: Lucas

Katie: Zoe

Kyra: Zoe

Brooke: Lucas

Ivy: Zoe

Haley: Zoe

Alexia: Lucas

Thunder: Lucas

Gracie: Lucas

Richard: Zoe

Brandon: Zoe

Eddy: Zoe

John: Zoe

Drake: Lucas

Lance: Lucas

-Over-

Dana's face was upset. "Alright with a vote of 9 to 7, Zoe you are evicted from the big brother house. You have five minutes to gather your bags and leave." The tough girl nodded and walked up to Gracie who stood tall.

"Nice knowing you Zoe," Gracie said in regret she had put her up. Everyone said their goodbyes, Zoe waved again and walked out the door.

Zoe was met with screaming fans. "Hey hey!" she said grinning. Dana smiled. "Hey Zoe, come on over here. How does it feel to be the second one evicted?"

Zoe thought for a second,"Its horrible, knowing that all the people you thought liked you, voting for you..." she sighed but smiled. "Alright, well your off to the jury house! Since you're the first one you get two picks to be in the Jury House with you if they get evicted.." Dana finished.

"Alright I choose Gracie and...Lance." her eyes brightened at the name, but she didn't blush or anything. They were only just friends.

-Back In The Hall-

Gracie and Lance stared at the wall. Her picture had faded to gray. "Lance...she was your best friend wasn't she?" He nodded solemnly. Gracie's hand immediately went to his shoulder,"I'm sorry I put her up..." She hugged him. He hugged back, both not noticing the angry Drake standing behind them.

-Sorry its short guys..I can't really think about it right now. Too much on my mind.

The Winners!

1st Place: Tied Between Kyra and Haley

2nd Place: Richard

3rd Place: Ivy

1st Place: Drawing for the winner. Drawing for jury house. Future HoH

2nd Place: Drawing for jury house. Future HoH

3rd Place: Drawing for final five. Future Saboteur/HoH


	11. A Preview of What's To Come

Everyone was quiet that morning. Until...

"WHO THE HELL GOT INTO MY GUMMY BEARS?" a loud voice shrieked from the jungle room. Gracie, Brooke, and Thunder burst into laughter. Brandon and Richard looked up from a game of life, to see Haley run down the hall nearly in tears.

"Hell?" Duncan said waking up from his slumber on Ivy's lap. Lance chuckled to himself and stuck a gummy in his mouth, chewing right behind her, which caused the girls to laugh harder.

"C-Can't breath," Gracie gasped. Everyone looked at her, seeing that Thunder, Brooke, and Alexia were sitting on her. And they were laughing.

-Sorry its like...Very short. I can't update very quickly anymore, and I'm honestly trying too. I hope you won't be too mad, and I'm not giving up, just slowing down...I've been sick for the past...I don't know three days, and trying to type a chapter.

Evicted:

1. Justin

2. Zoe

Jury House:

1. Zoe


	12. A Paint Challenge?

**A/N: Hello :) Miss me? Mad as hell at me? Oh well you'll get over it lovelies.** **It's been so long I've forgotten the lot of you, except Ben. I can't forget Ben...So if any of the characters are slightly different feel free to punch me via internet. ;P**

People Eliminated:

Justin

Zoe

Everyone was quiet that morning. Until...

"WHO THE HELL GOT INTO MY GUMMY BEARS?" a loud voice shrieked from the jungle room. Gracie, Brooke, and Thunder burst into laughter. Brandon and Richard looked up from a game of life, to see Haley run down the hall nearly in tears.

"Hell?" Duncan said waking up from his slumber on Ivy's lap. Lance chuckled to himself and stuck a gummy in his mouth, chewing right behind her, which caused the girls to laugh harder.

"C-Can't breath," Gracie gasped. Everyone looked at her, seeing that Thunder, Brooke, and Alexia were sitting on her. And they were laughing.

Dana appeared with a smirk. "Hello house guests! How are you all today?"

"We're good, how are you Dana?" Brooke asked smiling as she helped the other two off of Gracie. "I'm great today actually."

"Today's challenge is for the new head of household. Everyone but Gracie will participate in this. Everyone please make your way outside."

The group of teens made their way outside where a large inflatable looking paint can. There was a red bar going around it, and it was on a spinning platform.

Gracie took the note and read, "Today's challenge is for the house guests to put on the safety gear," she gestures to the helmets and goggles, "and hang onto the spinning jar of paint. That's all it says, let's get started!"

Everyone was holding on as the jar started spinning.

"Woo!" Richard yelled a grin stretching across his face. "DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!" a grumpy Eddy yelled as he glared.

"Sorry dude," Richard said his grin still in place. A bang was heard as neon pink paint shot out of a cannon.

"Damn...I'm pink," Duncan complained hanging onto the red bar. A laugh was heard from Brooke as she was hit with neon green paint.

"Where'd Gracie go?" Drake asked raising an eyebrow as he ducked, still hanging on, to avoid a pink paint ball.

"Probably to go pig out on my gummy bears," Haley growled dangerously her eyes narrowing to slits. "Or to go get something."

"F*CK! I GOT PAINT IN MY F*CKING EYE!" John yelled while trying to hold onto the bar while fixing his goggles.

The camera zoomed onto Katie who looked rather dizzy. "I give," she mumbled falling forward onto the mattress padding underneath the challenge.

"And Katie's out!" Ivy announced as she hummed along to a song playing in her head. Gracie walked out with a bowl of cereal.

"Oh you fell?" she asked Katie who nodded. Their attention went to the group on the paint jar.

Lance smirked and as the camera turned away he kicked Drake in the shin causing him to fall face first onto the mattress.

"AND DRAKE IS OUT!" Katie yelled waving to Lucas who grinned. "Lance kicked me! He cheated."

"I'm pretty sure Lance wouldn't do that," Gracie tried to comfort her secret boyfriend. He glared at her. "Why are you on his side?"

"I'm not! I just think he wouldn't kick you!" She defended. "Whatever," Drake growled storming off to go be in his 'emo' corner.

Katie looked between him and Gracie with uncertainty.

Courtney and Ivy were having a verbal insult fight as the paint shot at them as they rotated quicker. The C.I.T. looked a little green. "Whoa, Court you okay?" John asked his girlfriend as she shook her head and stumbled off.

~I'm being lazy, so I'm going to skip to the final three.

"SPIN IT FASTER!" Richard yelled with a grin. "No slow it down!" Brooke argued her head spinning as she tried not to puke.

"Oh please," Duncan said as he sighed in boredom. "Someone just fall off already!" an irritated Eddy called from the sideline as everyone feasted on cereal and poptarts.

Brooke slapped a hand over her mouth before falling onto her side. "Two left," Thunder whispered to herself.

Richard sighed and at that moment paint was sprayed into his mouth. He choked and fell over just as the buzzer rang to signal it's end.

"Woo! I won!" Duncan yelled as he jumped off grinning.

~Time Skip

Gracie sighed and leaned on her hand. She closed her eyes and frowned when Eddy came in. "You okay?" he asked leaning over to feel her forehead.

"I'm fine, don't touch me," she snapped slapping away his hand. "You don't have a fever," he mumbled grabbing a cup of coffee.

He made his way to leave but stopped when Gracie turned around,"Hey...Thanks...Oh and Eddy?"

"Yeah?" She smirked,"Your hair's pink."

Brooke skipped in with a grin on her face. "Hey Gray," she chirped as she jumped onto the stool next to her best friend.

"Hey Brookie cookie," Gracie said opening her eyes with a small smile. "Did he break up with you?" Brooke asked as she hugged her sister like friend.

Gracie nodded and moved out of the embrace and walked into the Black and White room.

Eddy walked into the living room to watch TV. He found Thunder sitting on the couch. "Hey."

"Hey..." she mumbled looking up. He sat down next to her. "Hey Thunder?"

"Yeah Ed?" Thunder asked raising an eyebrow. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She blinked and smirked,"Sure." He grinned and kissed her on the lips.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Brooke giggled as she past by them.

Alexia(OH ME GOSH I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT ALEXIA) sighed as she watched all the couples around her.

"Hey Alexia, are you okay?" the music lover asked as he came into the lounge. "Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine Brandon."

"Oh...Alright," he mumbled blushing as he looked into her eyes.

-End~

**Yeah, I literally gagged while writing this chapter. In my opinion there was way too much romance. If I didn't give everyone's character enough screen time, please send me a message stating something like this:**

**Example: Hi I'm the creator of _ and he/she didn't get hardly any time in your chapters. I would like to see them do _. **

**Yeah, I'm being nice today. I want to make everyone happy. Please don't hate me for not updating! I'm trying to clear my computer's files out so everything is all neat and organized, it's not working. -.-**

**So goodbye lovelies! Review, if you want to tell me you missed me or hate me. I'll probably cry tears of joy if you think it's good. :)**


	13. A Shocking Eviction

**A/N: **_Hello dear hopefully still faithful readers. As you can tell I have been very lazy lately...So today I am going to honor you with..._

**Two Updates! **_(Maybe)_

_So enjoy this chapter! I will have some questions at the end for you to answerr!_

The morning was like any other in the Big Brother house, everyone was lazing around outside in the nice weather.

Kyra, Haley, Richard, and Alexia were in the pool having a nice game of Extreme Pool Vollyeball.

Gracie was lying in a lounge chair, in her swimsuit, trying to tan.

Brooke and Brandon were having a conversation in the shallow end of the pool.

Ivy and Duncan were laying on the ground, on a towel, talking and kissing.

Thunder and Eddy sat a little bit away from the pool talking to each other about anything that they could think about.

Lance was keeping score of the volleyball game.

Courtney and John were sitting off to the side, also talking and kissing like Duncan and Ivy.

Lucas and Katie were in the deeper end of the pool, their feet in the water as they talked.

Drake sat in the shade of the porch, reading a book.

**(A/N: I Do Believe That's Everyone)**

A buzzing was heard from inside. Immediately everyone got up and rushed inside to see Dana on the screen.

"Hello house guests!" Dana cheered happily with a smile. Everyone greeted her in their own ways: "Hi, Hey, What's Up, Hiya!, Hn..."

"Today instead of putting _two _people up for eviction. Duncan will have to choose _four._ Yes that's right. There will be a double eviction," she explained.

Duncan nodded and looked over everyone. He picked out the people and stood as everyone paid attention.

"I have made my decision..." He announced and looked over everyone once more. "I am putting Gracie, Thunder, Lucas, and Kyra up for eviction."

Said contestants stood up and Gracie glared at Duncan. Dana nodded at his picks,"Alright. Your Veto Challenge is simple really. All you have to do is collect the clues for each letter. The person who collects them first and rings the buzzer outside wins...I have chosen who goes into this Veto Challenge."

"The contestants chosen are: Kyra, Thunder, Drake, and Eddy," she continued and the screen went black. Yellow words appeared on the screen:

Up and down, up and down.

You use these everyday.

You've likely seen the clue on these,

but passed it anyway.

Eddy looked confused before he realized what it meant: Stairs.

Thunder soon came to same conclusion and dashed after him, she was not going to lose this Veto contest.

Kyra frowned,"Up and down...Stairs," she mumbled and ran off, Drake following her boredly.

Thunder passed Eddy and spotted the note on the middle stair. She yanked it out and tore the envelope open. The letter V fell out and the next clue. Eddy grabbed the second letter and tore it open, the same thing fell out of his.

Knock Knock.

Who's There?

Note.

Note who?

The note you are looking for.

Seeing the riddle over Thunder's shoulder Kyra simply grabbed her letter and dashed down the stairs to the front door. She was **intent** on winning.

Drake grabbed his and followed Kyra, the gamer girl was right most of the time so...

Eddy and Thunder decided they should work together and ran after Kyra and Drake, not wasting time.

When Kyra got to the door there were three notes on the door. One said Kyra, the other said Drake, and the third said Thunder. The fourth was no where to be found, seeing as Lance had grabbed Eddy's and snuck away with it.

Kyra's Riddle:

_When You Look At Me, _

_The Only Thing You See Is You._

_(Her Letter Is E)_

Drake's Riddle:

_You put your clothes in when they are wet._

_I will dry them for you, you bet~_

_(His Letter Is T)_

Thunder's Riddle:

_I can stand, but cannot walk. _

_I am deaf, but everyone listens when I talk!_

_(Her Letter is O)_

Eddy frowned,"Where the fuck is my fucking riddle?" He shouted angrily, looking around. Lance snickered from around the corner and laid the note back on the dining room table as Eddy stormed around the house, looking for his missing note.

~To Kyra~

The gamer girl grinned,"Mirror." She immediately ran towards the bathroom. Once she got there she looked up. And sure enough on the top corner of the mirror was the next riddle.

~To Drake~

The dark boy rolled his eyes. He made his was to the washroom where the drier was. He opened it and snatched the next riddle out of it.

~To Thunder~

The quiet girl made her way through the house. She knew where to look, the Head of Household's room. Duncan had huge music speakers there. As she opened the door, which was unlocked, she grabbed the riddle off the speaker.

~To Eddy~

Eddy sighed and looked at Dana who was on the screen. "I give, the note's gone." he said sourly, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry Eddy," Dana said with a frown, she knew what had happened to his note.

~Afterwards.

The buzzer's buzz echoed off the walls of the house. Gracie and Brooke watched as Thunder pressed the buzzer button outside. She walked inside as everyone gathered in the living room.

"Congratulations Thunder, I assume you are using the Veto on yourself?" Dana said with a smile. Thunder nodded and gave up the veto.

Duncan nodded. "I'm putting Eddy up for eviction in Thunder's place." Eddy glared as everyone started to line up outside the confessional.

The Voting Process ~

Ivy: Kyra and Lucas.

Courtney: Kyra and Gracie.

John: Eddy and Gracie.

Drake: Eddy and Lucas.

Lance: Lucas and Eddy.

Richard: Gracie and Lucas.

Haley: Gracie and Lucas.

Alexia: Lucas and Kyra.

Brooke: Lucas and Kyra.

Brandon: Gracie and Lucas.

Thunder: Kyra and Lucas.

Katie: Gracie and Eddy

Eddy's Votes: 4

Gracie's Votes: 6

Kyra's Votes: 5

Lucas's Votes: 9

As everyone finished voting, Dana looked surprised by the votes. "Well now. Lucas you have the highest amount of votes out of everyone. With nine votes Lucas you are leaving the Big Brother House."

Lucas sighed and stayed seated, wondering who would be leaving along side him.

"And...Gracie with 6 votes you are also leaving the Big Brother House." Gracie's eyes widened and she looked down at the floor.

Brooke, Thunder, and Alexia gasped as Gracie stood up.

~At The Door

Brooke, Thunder, and Alexia had Gracie in a group hug. Soon Brandon and Lance joined in, and soon everyone was in the hug except for Eddy and Drake.

Lucas kissed Katie before he exited, hearing the clapping coming from the other side as the fans cheered wildly.

Gracie sniffled, and pulled away. "Bye I'll miss you guys!" the not-so-loner loner said as she left the building.

Lucas and Gracie walked out to see the fans and Dana. "Hello you two," she said patting the seats next to her.

"Hey Dana," they chorused as they sat down.

"Gracie you have some goodbye videos," the hostess said as the TV turned on.

~Thunder and Eddy

"Gracie, dude you were my best friend here. I'll miss you loads! So will Eddy but he won't say that." -Thunder

~Brooke

"Gracie, I love you like a sister. I hope I can see you later! I'll miss you so much!"

~Duncan

"Gracie I hope you know that I only put you up for eviction was because you were a strong competitor. I hope there isn't any hard feelings. And Lucas sucks for you man."

The TV turned off and Gracie smiled at the videos. "Well Lucas you're heading home...And Gracie you will be joining Zoe at the jury house!"

~End

**A/N: So whatcha think? Didn't expect Gracie to leave did ya? Haha. Anyways I Have Some Questions To Be Answered:**

**Your Top Three TDBB Couples:**

**Your Top Three TDBB House Guests:**

**Would You Like A Sequel:**

**If So Do You Wish To Claim A Spot:**

**If you can answer them in the reviews that would make me happy. Anyways, if I have time I will give you another chapter :)**

** -But this chapter will be of Gracie's arrival to the Jury House and What Zoe Is Up To :)**


End file.
